1. Field of the Invention
The control of insects is of vital importance in the increasingly populous world of today. It is well-known that insects such as the orders of Lepidoptera, Coleoptera, Diptera, Homoptera, Hemiptera and Orthoptera, at the larval stage, cause extensive damage to many crops, for example, food crops and fibrous crops. Control of such insects contributes to the well-being of mankind by increasing the supplies of food and of the fibrous materials useful in the production of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, Wellinga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,356 (July 24, 1973), describe a series of substituted benzoylurea which are taught as having strong insecticidal activity. The Wellinga et al, compounds are generally 1-(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)-3-(substituted phenyl)ureas, but also include several 1-(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)-3-(substituted pyridyl)-ureas.
A number of prior art references discuss the insecticidal activity of 1-(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)-3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)urea. See Van Daalen et al., Die Naturwissenschaften 59, 312-313 (1972); Post et al., ibid. 60, 431-432 (1973); Mulder et al., Pestic. Sci. 4, 737-745 (1973).
Studies in the inhibition of the development of mosquitoes and houseflies, and of the control of alfalfa weevil, by the action of 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)urea are reported by Jakob, J. Med. Ent. 10, 452-455 (1973), and Neal, Jr., J. Econ. Ent., 67, 300-301 (1974), respectively.
None of the prior art teaches compounds of the structure disclosed in the present application.